THe war of the pokemons
by CHIMCHAR THE HEDGEHOG
Summary: the war of for types of pokemons - electric , grass , water and FIRE. everything is good but ending is kiddish the moral ... united we stand divided we fall!LOL! enjoy


In the world of pokemon there was a quarrel somewhere in a forest..

"chim char chim…"

"Chiko chiko chikorita!"

"squirl squirl squirtle squi"

OH! IM SORRY GUYS I FORGOT TO TRANSLATE IT!

**KULNCH!  
KASNCH  
…WHEEEESH**

OK now it's good..

Chimchar said ,' no this is our place!

Chikorita said,' no you monkey! This is our lace the NATURE!'

Squirtle said,' no!CHIKORITA !KEEP QUITE. THIS IS FOR US!'

THEY WERE FIGHTINGSUDDENLY A FRUIT FELL DOWN THE TREE..

'saw?as I water type spoke the nature replied!'

But then a Pichu fell down… he was hearing this conversation… he said in cute angry way ,' no this is for us the electric type…'

'no'no'no'' its our get lost'

The quarrel turned int a fight..

Chimchar vs chikorita vs pichu vs squirtle

Chimchar used flamethrower on chikorita she burned and left black. Chimchar started to laugh but squirtle used water gun on his tails.. pichu gave thunder shock and then chikorita used razor leaf on pichu!

Finally… chimchar used flamethrower… squirtle rapid spin… pichu thunderbolt…chikorita razorleaf.. at the same time.. that made a explosion.. all flew in different directionat fell near to their habitats .. where other pokemons of their type were present..

The chimchar fell in the fire habitat …

Infernape said,' oh! God! Look at it! Magmar quick go and bring some potions… they are in that bag…

Magmar rushes and brings potion and gives to chimchar…

Chimchar recovers.

'what happened? Who did this?' charmeleon asked.

And chimchar told them the whole story… same thing happened in other 3 habitats.

After finishing the story of the quarrel , Torkoal asked,' is that place good?'

Chimchar shooked his head and said,' excellent! Fresh air.. trees having yummy fruits…ETC'

Quilava said,' I know! The things you have told us are told by the other quarrelers in their habitats… well we will go in team… lets go there!ALL!'

Everyone went there..

But same thing happened in others and they were coming too!

All were surprised.. as all from all habitats were there… finally fighting a lot a Chatot and jigglypuff came there and jigglypuff sang a song… they were asleep when they got up.. chatot told,' friends! Stop fighting! I have an idea let there be a battle!"

Everyone shouted and tried to attack

Chatot said,' no you fools.. not all only 3 from each group… so now go home decide where to have battle .. choose your mates.. and war an win!"

'good idea'

'nice'

'ok then let's go home!'

And all went back..

In fire habitat…

'ok listen friends to fight the war I know which to choose! 2 starters and 1 anyone…'

After discussion…

' ok ! so the pokemons are… infernape, magmortar and charizard…'

In grass habitat,' they are venuasaur , sceptile and breloom'

In water type ,' our team is made up of blastroise , swampert and gyarados.!'

In electric , ' guys! We don't have any tarters so… the pokemons are electivire , raichu and ampharos.'

so'the pokemons were declared and also the place…

the war was going to be the next day.

All were prepared..

The next day .. they started the match..

The start was awesome…

Venuasaur used vine whip and caught the hands of the infernape who was using thunder punch on breloom . when the hands were caught breloom used leech seed on infernape..

After losing many hp… infernape got angry .. with full strength he caught the vines of venuasaur and spinned in the air and then smashed on the breloom.. then he used flame thrower on his body which burnt the leech seed…

Venuasaur was on the breloom upside down when he used petal dance but infernape jumped on venuasaur's belly.. which made breloom compressed plus the power PETAL DANCE strucked breloom.

** Breloom became weak.. **

He used focus punch that created a blast venuasaur and infernape flew in the air when charizard caught infernape and veenuasaur fell down. Charizard landed on ground.. now raichu started using iron tail on venuasaur.. venuasaur became angry and used poison powder on it..

**Raichu was poisoned..**

but the thing is gyarados came and used crunch on raichu's tails.. raichu got the pain.. he got the idea too.. with full power he used thunder though his tail on gyarados.. that made the poison transfer in gyarados's body ..

**Gyarados fainted..**

**Raichu was no more poisoned..**

Blastroise was using hydro pump plus withdrawal plus rapid spin. That stroke all..

Magmortar told charizard to make him land on his shell.

Charizard did what he told.. he reached at the to of the shell and with full power he put his both hands in the hole of the head of blastroise and used flame thrower from both.. blastroise screamed and stopped using hydro pump. He came out from the shell ..

**It was a critical hit..**

**Blatroise was burnt..**

But then he became very angry .. he used hydro pump with a lot of force.. it was a straigt hit on sceptile.. infernape was about to hit with it ..

**Attack missed..**

Infernape became angry .he used stone edge.. but the miracle was the anger made them more big . he threw them on blastroise the too sharp stones went in the holes of the pumping pipes of he was trying to use it..with full pressure..on the other side the stones were completely fixed..a lot of force.. made the pipes burst.. he coud not use them more… it gave him a lot of pain..

**Blastroise became weak..**

Suddenly from behind ampharos used thunder bolt on infernape..

But he was ready… ready with a thunder punch..so all the power of the bolt went in the punch and he was about to use it on ampharos when elecelectivire came in between the thunder punch was absorbed by eletivire..

**Electivire's speed rose sharply..**

He used thunder on infernape.. infernape used dig..

**Attack missed..**

He came from behind.. caught electivire's tail.

Electivire knew that . because of his speed he quickly catched infernape with the other tail..

And gave him a thunderbolt..

Suddenly from behind sceptile came and used leech seed..

Electivire was affected.. his HP was absorbed by all the grass type pokemons..

Infernape was freed . he rushed behind were the venuasaur was about to give swampert the power lesf storm when infernape quickly climbed on venuasaur ..put his head in venuasaur's hole of the flower and used flamethrower… venuasaur could not endure it..

**Venuasaur fainted..**

Raichu came there.. swampert used water gun on infernape .. he jumped up .. water gun stroke raichu..he became wet.. raichu was about to use thunder on swampert (I think it's ash's raichu who was first Pikachu LOL!) when swampert used ice beam on him the wetness made raichu frozen quickly

**Raichu was frozen**..

Then swampert was running towards him when infernape jumped back on his back..and used flamethrower on raichu..

**Raichu was no more frozen..**

Raichu used thunder but the wetness made thunder effect on it..

**Raichu fainted..**

Then swampert used crunch on infernape but he sprang up and charizard took him.. swampert jumped too and caught hold of charizard's tail. And with full power came up in front of infernape and used hydro pump..seeing this charizard threw ifernape up.. and he was attacked.. the pressure made him go back in speed..

**Charizard became weak..**

As he was going back fast.. many mountains were in his way.. his hit broke the first mountain then second.. like that all and finally fell in pond..

**Charizard fainted..**

**Now all the types are left with two pokemons..**

**They are.. infernape, magmortar , swampert , blastroise , ampharos , electivire , sceptile and breloom..**

**With this round 1 has been ended…**

** Round 2 started.. with all recovering their HP , stats , and PP! also changed powers..**

Magmortar came running and used flamethrower .. everywhere spinning . infernape used dig came out gig.. like this created lot of holes in ground and then used flare blitz.. volcanoes came out..

**Critical hit..**

On electivire , ampharos , and breloom..

Breloom threw leech seed in all the holes. One of them stuck infernape.. he came out..he was about to use flare blitz but breloom used disable..

**He could not use flare blitz..**

His hp was drained by breloom..

Breloom used toxic..

**Infernape was poisoned..**

Then used ingrain.. roots came and gave him HP.

In fernape knew what to do.. with lot of pain he went in the hole and found the roots of breloom. There he used flamethrower .. he also used on himself.. leech seed was burnt..the burning roots made breloom hurt…and

**Breloom was burnt..**

The sudden strike on breloom struggle..

At up on the ground magmortar and blastroise rushed against each other .. magmortar caught both of his pipes with his both hands..

Both with lot of pressure… one used flamethrower and other used hydro pump.

Both were struck by the power fusion.. A lot..

**Blastroise fainted..**

**Magmortar fainted..**

Here , breloom could not hold the burn more..

**Breloom fainted..**

ampharos was rushing towards sceptile when infernape..

**Disable was no longer..**

He came out of the ground with flareblitz and struck ampharos..

The dig plus flare blitz..

**Ampharos fainted..**

**Round 2 was ended **

But electivire came and broke all the medicines of all of the others.. they used and

**Infernape , swampert , sceptile became weak..**

**Round 3 final round.. started..**

Electivire said ,' well infernape! You have killed many pokemons in the war so I am gonna end you first.. infernape came running towards him with ice punch .. electivire gave him a thunder .

**Infernape fainted..**

Then he used ice punch on swampert..

**Swampert was frozen..**

Electivire used cross chop..

**Swampert threw out..**

Thing thing continued till

**Swampert fainted..**

Suddenly from behind sceptile used leech seed.. it hit electivire.. then sceptile used leaf blade.. but he used ice punch on sceptile's stomach.

**Sceptile fainted..**

'ha now we will go there.. oh sorry I'll got there HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And he goes alone there.. but there chatot had already called all other pokemons – rhyperior , typhlosion , ninetails , feraligatr , meanium , etc.

As soon as electivire used thunder on them rhyperior came In front and used the wer of earth quake on electivire's head…

**Electivire ****fainted**** wait.. not fainted.. DEAD..**

And then chatot called all the pokemons.. and they started living together..happy .. even the pokemons from the 4 habitats. He explained in the childish way like the stories and ..THE END!

**Well story ends.. the start was best but end was …. KIDDISH! But still I hope you enjoyd it..**


End file.
